ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Store 22
This is an episode from Cassie 12: Omniverse. Plot Anna and Cassie visit a store while Uncle Stallion is doing something. What wonders will they discover? Will they find something totally new? Trucky is with the Girls because 'Alien-cats-freak-people out' but this calls for one question, "Doesn't bringing an Alien cat to a store freak people out anyway?" Story Cassie: Remind me again. *Groans* Anna: Your Uncle is buying The Sami Truck and left us with Trucky. Trucky: Meow Cassie: And we are at Navada! *Throws her hands into the air* Anna spots a store with the number 22. Anna:Why not go tour this store! *Takes Cassie's hand**Takes her to the store* Trucky: *Tags a long* Cassie: Wha? THEMESONG! The two go into the building. Where they see a tall man with a white cloak and a short ma with wide feet taking some orders from somebody. They turned around to be no other than Gandalf the great and the other to be Bilbo Baggens, in a younger age. They were sipping some drinks. Gandalf: I never drinked something so good, aside to the elves drinks! Bilbo: *Laughs* Vegatarns, they are! Cassie: *Frozen to the side with Anna* *The two chracters exit the shop through a portal being pink and other spectaculure colors* Cassie: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!! Anna: Sweeeeeeeeeeeeet! Alien: Oh god. Not the Twelve girl! Cassie: hey! Trucky: Meow Anna: Uhhhh um...what exactky happened? Alien: You just got into the deminsional travel building! *Flails arms* Whereever we go is beyond everyone's imagination!!! Cassie:: Chocolate milk please Alien: YOU WANT THAT IN THE MIIDDLE OF DEMINSION TRAVEL?!! Cassie: *Folds her arms* I'll go Orcea Bat on you and squirt black goo on you if you don't get what I want. *Narrows her eyes* Alien: Fine.*Get's chocolate milk**Gives it to the girl**See's Trucky* A Thep Kufan Loboan cat?! Anna: Anything is possible when you are with a girl who's able to read crop circles! *Laughs* Cassie: No Anna, I can read them because I was there when they were created. *Sips from her drink* Trucky:0.o Cassie: They are orders to mess with everyone, they don't mean to mess with the enconomy or firghten the humans. The Aliens wanted to have fun~ Anna: I don't even know what you mean. *Trucky goe out the door after the Store stopped traveling* Cassie: Trucky! *Flys out the door* Anna: I'm a coward, so I am staying. End Scene. ---- Outside... Cassie: Huh? *See's flying cars*....What..the heck? Trucky: *Stands in the middlee of the street* Meow. A alien is seen falling from the sky. Cassie gasped then grabbed Trucky and quickly got out of harms way. The Alien seemingly reminded Cassie of Lavathrend without the omnidewtrix at the center and the white and blue stripe right at the middle. This Alien is fully eqiupped with weapons. It's Lavathrend's species to be exact. Civlians: GO GO GO GO CASSIE 10!!!!!! Cassie: *Holding Trucky**At the sidewalk* Whaaaa? A Girl who is right about ten years old arrives to the scene with floating robotic machines, she has long blonde hair with a black hoody over a red shirt. This hoody has the marking '10' on on it with the sleeves being pink. Her eyes are instead green. She has a red Omnitrix. 10: Alright villian, time to get your butt kicked! *Slaps her watch**Becomes Heatblast* Heatblast: HEATBLAST! *Makes a blast of fire at Lavathrend's speicies* Alien: *is very so innocent* Ahh!! *Tries to shield herself* Cassie saw the innocence in the alien's eyes. It seemed to be weak towards fire ironically. So Cassie slapped her Ommidewtrix, then she got in the heatblasts way in her bettter yet-most-used-and-adored-alien SpeedGate. Anyone can know this is her favorite alien. It's really easy to deduce/ SpeedGate: Stop.it. Heatblast: Oh another Villian! Firegate will teach you a lesson! Speedgate: I...Am...NOT....a--- *Get's caught off as Heatblast becomes Heatgate* Heatgate: FIRE PUNCH! Speedgate just stands there with her arms folded. Heatgate:: *Punches her**Has NO effect*Huh?! Speedgate: Now I suggest you stop hurting this innocent alien. Heatgate: *Creates a tornado fireblast from mouth**Blasts Speedgate away* Civlians: GO CASSIE 10!!! SpeedGate: *Gets up**Zips back in her way* Don't you DARE hurt this alien. Heatgate: Hah! Why should I not? Speedgate: *Narrows her eyes* The Alien fled. Heatgate: HIIII--YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Does a sonic punch making Speedgate crash a few feet away* Beep beep beep. 12: Great. This is THE OTHER ME. Heatgate: *See's her* Do I know you? *Times out into Cassie 10* 12: *Eye's become big* Wait...This is Dimension 23. And this store I went to is store 22...WHAT THE HECK! 10: *Is now wearing a sleevelss version of Cassie's shirt with a black stripe and a red theme under it**Black stripe has a red flame at the middle**Eyes are green or red**Hair is exceptionally longer**Has short black pants* 12: Why does her eyes look like they are between blue and red?... Trucky: *Taps Cassie's Omnidewtrix**Is given a translation* Meow= This is the oppossite you. Cassie. I want something to eat. I am hungry. GIVE TRUCKY SOMETHING TO EAT CAUSE I AM STARVING!! GIVE ME FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH FISH!!! Cassie: AHHH!! THE CAT CAN SPEAKK! 10: *Isn't hearing anything but the meowing* Soo...Hey Civilvians I beat the villiian, once again! Civilians*Cheer**Then break up* [Cassie 12: Umm...Do you have an Uncle Stallion? 10:..Uh...He died before I was born. *Cassie 12 becomes upset* 12: Did you ever met a girl named Anna O. Cappulla or have a brother name Spike? 10: I have three brothers. 12: *Is shocked* Trucly: HUNGRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! 10: Come on, I'll show you around. *Has a smile on her face* 12: Sure. Trucky]:ME IS HUNGRY!! 12: Fast food place. Asahp. 10: Asahp? 12: As soon as humanly possible. *Proud to say it* End scene... ---- ...Other store... ....Later.... There's a group of fanboys and fangirls behind the window with their own cosply similar to Cassie 10's clothing style. They ave their hands and face on the window eager to see the other doppleganger siupposedly who is actully a different Cassie. 12: SOoo why do they call you Cassie 10? *Is drinking some coolaid* Trucky is lapping up some icecream. 10: I got ten Aliens on my watch. *Grins* ALL firebased! 12: OOooh so it's a Omnifiretrix 10: *Blank* What? 12: I've got an Omnidewtrix with twleve aliens---Ooh how old are you? 10: Ten. You? 12: Twelve.*Puts down her drink* ......I just realized something. 10: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? 12 Our age matches the number of aliens we have! 0.0. 10: Okay. Trucky: *Wobbles around* Br-b-r-b-braaaain freezee!! This is better than master sending me out to find artifacts! *Going around in circles* Waitress: 0.0 *Is startled by seeing Trucky* 12:: *Rubs her chin* How did you find The malfuctioning watch? 10: *Has a sheepishl smile on her face* Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 12: *Narrows eyes**Folds arms ontop of table**Leans forward* Don't go all tenth Doctor on me. 10: Doctor what now? Waitress: *Kneel's down**Pets Trucky* 10" Weeelo ya see A'm Scottish. 12: *Eyes blink*...I am not scottish. *Dumbofunded**Thoughts: Where in my family line do I have Scottish relatives?**Has a priceless expression* 10: And here's how A gae ma watch! Trucky: meeeoooowww *Does a sonic meow* Waitress: *Hair is frazzled* .......................................................Flashback... .......four months agoooo..... A was walking 'bout for some sea shells at the beach..... 10: *Pretending to fly with gooogles over her eyes* Weeeee duurrr wam wam wam! *Pretending to shoot lasers from an imaginary airplane* URR WAAAAAM! Roger 'at! When suddenlly...A saw a comet! Comet: *Falls right towards Cassie 10* 10: Oh FLUDDBUTTEYS YA AR SHEETING ME! *Leaps behind a boulder* CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSH So A checked it out, 10: *Sneaks away from her hiding place to the comet**Shaky* What jist happened? *See's a round turtle like object**Takes off her google8 Ooooh a cannonbolt! *Comes to it**Falls into the crater**Goes to it**Has a grin on her face* A wonder-- thing: *Opens to reveal the watch* And it opened for ma! ....end flashbackk.. ...present.... 12:: *Has straw in mouth**Has a disbelief look on her face* Were you trying to pull a batman sound effect? *Manages to say only that* Sweeet beams! Cassie 10 laughs. Waitress: *Walks away with skin that has burns all over it* 10: No *Laughs*. BABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Cassies: What?! *Turh their head to see a alternate Santanio* Santanio:: GIVE ME THE WATCH! Squak! 12: *Sips from her drink* I believe he's YOUR problem 10: BAD ALIEN!! *Slaps watch**Becomes a fireblazed Oil Spill made of molten lava* LAVASPILL!! 12: And Anna says I make up crappy names! *Laughs* Civilians: AHH!! *Runs* Lavaspill: Tak this! *Throws a ball of lava right at the squaking bird thing* Santanio: *Dodges* *Grabs Lavaspill* Trucky: *Notices the Astrodactyle is white with green scales on some parts of his body* 12: *Drinking* Lavaspill: CASSIE TWWLLLIIEVE!!!!!!! Santanio: *Presses the watch's center**Makes Cassie 10 become her human form**He moves teh lid in a different direction**It decouples**Lets go of her and has the watch* Now this watch won't be used to hurt innocent aliens, my creation won't be misused NO LONGER! 12: *Drops drink* 10: *Jaw drops* Santanio: Squaaaak, I created it, Not AZMUTH. *Is a lot more bigger than his counterpart**Has a wide chest* Swuaak! 12:.............That means... *Looks to her watch*......OHMIGOD. HE CREATED THE FREAKING WATCH OH MY BEAMS OH MY BEAMS HOLY BEAMS!!! *Hysterical* Trucky: Meeeoowwww! *Paws at Santanio* Santanio: Don't push it-- *Stops midsentence**Recgonizes the animal**Looks to Cassie 12* You are from the alternate universe,*He looks to HIS Cassie who is stunned* 10: *Tips over and falls**Has been standing shocked for awhile* Trucky: mahahahahaamaahahahaha!! *Points at her and laughs* 12: *Goes to him* In my universe...You made the Omnidewtrix and trying to get it from me. I thought you were a crazy lunatic two weeks ago for wanting to get it *Feeling guility**Has a cheesey smile* However I have put the watch to good use! *Dumps water on Cassie 10* 10: Whit?!!! *See's her Santanio* Oh. Santanio: Squaaaaaaak. *Puts code into the watch* Trucky: *Internal instincts kick in**Entire armor and such falls of to reveal a mummified cat hybrid with Loboan ears, padded feet being purple and claws, tail shows bone**Has a mask similar to Gwen's Omniverse Anodite self**Eyesb glow light blue briefly but become purple* MEAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *Does a sonic screech* Santanip: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Is throwna good feet away* Trucky: Bad bad bad bad bad bad alien!!!! 12:....Trucky he's the good guy! Trucky: Oh...crud. 10: Ya ar talking tae a cat! 12 I know! Life is crazy! Santanio: SQUAK I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! *Trucky gets armor back on acting as if it is naked* 12: *Selects an Alien**Grows a serious face* Beaap beeep 12: Over my dead ocean Alien body! *Slams her watch* Her bodys gets the characteristics of a dog. Her legs become double jointed. her body is engulfed into fur. The Omnidewtrix sinks into Cassie's body, though we see gills develop to side of her neck making her seem simialr to a husky. Her hair partially remains over her eyes and an extra tuff of fur covers her eyes in whole, her claws become sharp, her teeth are sharp as a shark tooth, around the left shoulder grew a arm attachment similar to Wildmutt only with The Omnidewtrix symbole having it's dewdrop mark at the center with tubles connected to the skin. Shark Dog: AWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Lunges at Santanio* Santanio: NO GIVE ME MY CREATION! *Has the watch taken out of his grasp as he wrestles with the animal* Trucky: *Walks to Cassie 10* Meooww*Has armor back on**Drops it in front of her* Santanio: *Throws Shark Dog into the wall* Dog: *Whines**Smells bone**Sniffs the ground and begins digging randomly* 10: I...can....do this! *Selects an Alien* Alright! IT'S VOLCANIC ALIEN MOMENTUM! *Slams the watch* Lava-Arms: LAVA ARMS! *Is a version of ladyarms being volcanic like* *Eyes are green**Omnitrix is on her shoulder***Four pairs of googles are over her eyes* LAVA.....SMASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sharkdog: WadyWrms WipOFF! --> Ladyarms ripp off! *Santanio's foot is on her as her mouth is clamped around a bone* Lava Arms stomps her foot on the floor making a strean of lava strikes Santanio's torso. Santanio is thrown backwards tunbling over the big hole Shark Dog ahd made trying to get the very small and long long she is still chewing on. [Santaniowill be,..back! *vows to do so as he leaves* [Cassie 12: *Times out to herself**Has bone in mouth* Ew *Drops it* End Scene.... ...................Scene change............................................................... .....Later....................... 12: Well..that was interesting! *Is nearby Store 22 with her other self 10: A won't forget! [Cassie 12: *Laughs* Trucky: meowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!! *Goes into the building* Anna: Hey Cassieee!! *Has a jamaician hat**Grin on her face* I JUST SAVED MEXICO FROM IT'S OWN INTERNAL DESTRUCTION!!! AIN'T THAT COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL?!!!! *Becomes speechless* Uh...Uh...Uhhh...Why is there two of you?... 12: *Goes in* Bye Me! 10: Bye! *Sipping some orange juice, the kind Cassie 12 likes**A straaaaaaaaaaaaaaange lava like cat makes its way to Cassie 10* Oh great.Ma own Cary! .....Last scene change.. ....episode ending.... Cassie: And that is how I ended today! Anna: *Has a look of disbelief* They are outside store 22. Stallion *zOOMs in with a dirty looking sami truck* ALL ABOARD THE MOTHER FUDGING SHEET OF OL' West! 12: *LaUGHS* I will never find a summer without my uncle and my friend! /End episode. Errors -Cassie 10 has red pants on instead of black pants in the first picture of herself. Characters Trucky Cassie Benny (Dimension 23) (First appearance) Cassie Benny Anna O. Capulla Aliens used by Cassie 12 Shark Dog SpeedGate Aliens used By Cassie 10 Heatblast Heatspill Lava-Arms Major Events -Cassie met her counterpart. Trivia -Omnifiretrix does not belong to the writer, but to somebody else. It's only mention and was NOT intended in the first place to be a fire version. Credit for the watch goes to Double O'seven. -The other Benny did not met Anna or have an living Uncle Stallion. -The Writer apologizes for anyone not understanding what Cassie 10 is saying in her scottish accent,Writer has another character who speaks Scottish not from this story and it is trying to a hang of it. -Cassies other self is scottish, apprently. -Lavathrend was supposed to be used but SharkDog was chosen in this episode because Lavathrend would be redubuted in the next episode. -Santanio created the Omnitrix in this dimdension. Not Azmuth. Category:Speedywoman Category:Episodes Category:Cassie 12: Omniverse Episode